Discussione:Squadra speciale Cobra 11
Per suggerimenti, apprezzamenti, critiche, ecc ecc, vi prego di usare questa pagina, che aggiungerà il vostro intervento al fondo della mia pagina di discussione. Quando vi risponderò, dovrebbe arrivarvi una mail, se siete iscritti alla wiki! Su questa pagina lascio alcune delle domande che mi avete posto, quelle che a rigor di logica potreste porvi in molti! Ciaooo! Ciao Davide, ti faccio i miei complimenti, inanzittutto per aver creato questa wiki, ma anche per averla resa ricca di notizie con il tempo! Ogni giorno passo sempre di quà perchè è davvero FANTASTICA, e poi ci trovo anche gli episodi che in passato mi sono perso!! Continua così, sei grande! :) :Grazie mille! E' un grande lavoro ma ne vale la pena! Buona giornata, e grazie ancora per i complimenti! Davide Piccolo errore Ciao, vorrei notarvi un piccolo errore da voi commesso.. Nella sezione "Acquisto degli inediti", l'acquisto dell'episodio 72 Stunden Angst costa 2 € , e voi invece avete riportato a fianco la seguente scritta .. aggiungi al carrello (1€).. Ciao! :Ups...grazie! E' la sindrome del copia-incolla! :) --Cento93 13:42, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Episodi da migliorare, secondo me (scaricati da megaupload) Elenco qui di seguito degli episodi presi fra tutti quelli che ho scaricato, i quali non si vedono bene, alcuni leggermente, alcuni si vedono malissimo e uno o due non ricordo(me li sono segnati tempo fa e non mi ricordo perchè) gli ho scritto iniziano male, non ricordo in che senso. Alcuni sono fra quelli che prossimamente verranno trasmessi da rai due quindi te li ho segnalati così se vuoi puoi registrarli nuovamente e metterli. Se non hai tempo è lo stesso, non c'è problema, te li segnalo così magari vedi tu che fare. Complimenti per la wiki. By ...TurboCobra11 Ps: se è quando li migliorerai, potresti scriverlo sulla wiki, così che lo vedo e li riscarico. Grazie ancora ciao. Ecco l'elenco: EPISODI DA MIGLIORARE 171 (22x06) L'ora della Verità (si vede malissimo) 179 (23x07) Tania (visione non ottima) 158 (21x01) Vita o morte (visione non ottima) 159 (21x02) Con le migliori intenzioni (si vede malissimo) 160 (21x03) Nemesi (inizia male) 162 (21x05) Contro ogni regola ----------------------------------------------------- 127 (17x02) Il commissario (non il massimo) 128 (17x03) Sospesi nel vuoto (non il massimo) 130 (17x05) Il collezionista (non il massimo) 132 (17x07 Vecchie ferite (vecchio rai 2) 134 (18x01) La valigetta 143 (19x05) Senza via d'uscita (si vede malissimo) 145 (19x07) Sotto tiro (si vede malissimo) FINE :Ciao! Che tu ci creda o no, ci stavo pensando proprio ieri al miglioramento degli episodi che si vedono male. Da quando ha chiuso il sito che usavo per registrare, mi sono affidato principalmente ad Andrea (un collaboratore), e lui stesso mi aveva proposto, visto che aveva registrato tutti gli ep. in buona qualità, di ricaricarne alcuni. Ti ringrazio per aver individuato quelli di qualità più brutta; ora farò avere la lista ad Andrea che spero me li invii (ovviamente poco per volta!) Grazie ancora e buon pomeriggio!--Cento93 16:04, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao, tranquillo ci credo, comunque tranquillo vai pure con calma, nessuna fretta, anzi... La lista comunque li prende tutti, anche quelli che magari si vedono bene ma hanno il vecchio simbolo di rai 2(sottigliezza) per cui valutateli voi quali sostituire. Comunque ci sono solo quelli del secondo periodo di Tom e quelli del periodo di Chris, ovvero stagioni 17 a 23(se non sbaglio, mi sembra che la 16 c'è Jan e la 24 Ben, quindi dovrei averci preso con i numeri) Quelle con Ben vanno tutte bene, mentre quelle con Jan le sto scaricando un pò alla volta in questi mesi ma mi sembra che fin'ora vadano tutti bene, nel caso ti farò sapere. L'unica cosa che ti chiedo, come detto nel primo commento, è di scriverlo nella pagina principale che hai aggiornato il numero x così me lo segno e poi lo riscarico. Comunque, ripeto, vai con tutta calma, non c'è problema. ...Ciao TurboCobra11 :Vai tranquillo, lo scrivo sulla pagina principale. Ho contattato Andrea che mi ha detto che mi manderà anche alcuni episodi che qui sulla wiki durano 42 minuti, mentre lui ha le versioni integrali (la rai se è in ritardo taglia alcune scene). Buona giornata--Cento93 10:14, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Buone feste Davide! Inanzittutto vorrei farti gli auguri di Buon Anno e Buon Natale, anche se in ritardo. Poi, come in qualche discussione fa.. ti ripeto che è una Wiki davvero FANTASTICA, dove ogni giorno faccio sempre una visita ;-) Mi piacerebbe anche a me dare una mano, in modo che il tuo lavoro rimane meno "faticoso".. Anche se è una cosa piccola vorrei aggiornarti nella programmazione dicendoti che: il 4 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio Una vacanza da sogno e il 5 gennaio ci sarà l'episodio La seconda chance. In seguito, se ti và, potresti comunicare il link del film andato in onda il 26 dicembre alle ore 18.45 su Rai 2, ovvero "Luna di miele con i fantasmi" (con Erdogan Atalay e Tom Beck) ( http://www.rai.tv/dl/replaytv/replaytv.html#day=2011-12-26&ch=2&v=100747&vd=2011-12-26&vc=2 ) Spero di averti aiutato in qualche modo!! Buone feste e Grazie del lavoro che fai per noi!! :Grazie per gli auguri, che ovviamente contraccambio! I link per quel film non li metto perchè non c'entrano con Cobra 11, ma si trovano tranquillamente su internet. Buon proseguimento!--Cento93 21:04, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) sezione 2 quando faranno l'ultimo episodio della sezione 2? grazie in anticipo :Purtroppo non si sa. In teoria sabato prossimo, se non lo rimpiazzano con qualcosa d'altro!--Cento93 20:53, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) AXN, ma che mi combini? Il titolo dice tutto eheh... Premessa: mi riferisco agli episodi che vanno in onda alle 18 circa, con replica il giorno dopo alle 11.15 AXN ne ha fatta un'altra delle sue. Qualche tempo fa, dopo aver trasmesso tutti gli episodi dalla stagione numero 1 alla stagione numero 8 (in termini wikipediani, dunque l'ultima trasmessa fu la seconda con Jan), per qualche strano motivo ricominciarano da capo, dall'episodio 1 della stagione 1. Dopo diversi mesi, rieccoci qui, stavolta il "point of no return" della stagione numero 8 viene superato, e gli episodi non ricominciano da capo di nuovo. Viene trasmessa anche la 9, la 10 (le due con Tom), e arriviamo alla 11 (la prima con Chris). Tutto sembra ben presagire, pensavo che continuassero fino ad arrivare piano piano anche alla serie con Ben (la 13), e invece che succede? Altra interruzione brusca, stavolta a metà della stagione 11 (la prima con Chris per l'appunto), e via, senza alcun motivo ecco che ieri sera hanno fatto una puntata della Sezione 2. E a quanto pare, guardando la programmazione sul sito di AXN, anche nei prossimi giorni continueranno con quella. Che succede? Finita la sezione 2 ricominceranno da capo di nuovo? Non hanno i diritti per le stagioni successive e non hanno altra scelta? Forse tu ne sai qualcosa in più di me... Certo che non è proprio l'ideale per chi volesse seguire tutto l'ordine cronologico della storia... cosa che tra l'altro non era neanche garantito completamente in quanto è capitato che gli episodi di una stagione non li dessero in ordine.. (per dire, in un episodio Andrea aveva già la figlia, in quello del giorno dopo era incinta!) Grazie! Andybadwool 16:38, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ciao! Di AXN purtroppo ne so quanto te, se non addirittura meno. Non avendo neanche Sky, mi affido completamente alla guida tv su internet: il sito di AXN spesso non è aggiornato per interi mesi, così che sono costretto ad andare sulla guida tv generale di SKY. Io mi limito a vedere cosa danno il venerdì in prima serata, ed ogni tanto a controllare che la messa in onda delle 18 stia continuando. Pertanto non so proprio aiutarti! Magari prova a mandare una e-mail a AXN (sul sito credo che ci sia una mail) chiedendo qualche spiegazione. Se lo fai e ti rispondono, tienimi aggiornato! Io intanto aggiorno la programmazione mettendo che danno Sezione 2! Ciao! --Cento93 18:06, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sulla guida TV veramente c'è scritto degli episodi con Chris!--Cento93 18:17, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ok la situazione ha quantomeno dell'assurdo.. Ricapitolando: :- Ieri sera hanno dato un episodio della sezione 2, anzichè che continuare come tutti gli altri giorni con quelli con Chris :- Nella programmazione sul sito AXN (dove guardavo io) c'è scritto che nei prossimi giorni, compreso stasera, ci sarebbero stati gli episodi della sezione 2 (link: http://www.axn.it/shows/schedule) :- Nella programmazione Sky c'è scritto che ci sono quelli con Chris, e infatti stasera hanno ridato un episodio con Chris! :Un pò poca confusione su AXN eh? Eheh e tra l'altro no, non hanno nemmeno uno straccio di contatto sul loro sito... :Andybadwool 18:31, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT: Mea culpa, guardavo quanto scritto nell'orario 11:15 (che fino ad adesso era sempre stata la replica del giorno prima). A quanto pare non è più così dunque, e lo slot dell 11:15 non è più la replica dell'episodio delle 18:00 del giorno precedente, ma è dedicato della sezione 2. Ok, la domanda è.. perchè!? :S xD :::Andybadwool 18:35, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Non lo so... probabilmente (come è giusto che sia) considerano la sezione 2 non abbastanza fruttifera da mettere alle 18 e, per non dare sempre repliche, la piazzano alle 11! --Cento93 21:31, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Già probabile.. Grazie per le risposte e complimenti per la wikia, fatta veramente benissimo e completissima. Penso avresti dovuto fare un sito anzichè una wikia, per lo meno avresti guadagnato anche qualcosa (so che questo non è il tuo scopo e lo fai per passione, ma te lo meritersti - e essendo proprietario di due siti so cosa significa). Complimenti ancora, gran lavoro! - Andybadwool 22:30, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Io che in ho Sky, e seguo Axn ormai sono abbituato a questo. Dal 16 settembre c'era scritto che andava inonda la stagione 14(secondo Wikipedia) ovvero la stagione 26 e 27, ma inizialmente hanno messo quelli della 25 e della 27 non si è mai parlato. E come spesso accade l'episodio che portano nella programmazione non corrispondono a quelli messi in onda. (Su Sky magazine portava dal 1 Dicembre alle 18,10 con Cris, ma gli episodi sono iniziati molto dopo).Vincenzo97 13:25, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) :Grazie per i complimenti ad Andybadwool! Veramente oramai il sito di Grey's anatomy non lo seguo da un annetto, ma ti assicuro che mantenere solo questo ne porta via di tempo! Grazie ancora! --Cento93 18:58, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) :::No ciò che intendevo era che essendo (io stesso) proprietario di due siti so cosa significa impegnarsi con meticolosità in un progetto spendendoci diverso tempo, ma senza avere un guadagno adeguato. Beh, e tu di guadagno non ne hai affatto, quando lo meriteresti eccome :) :::Contribuerò ogni volta che posso con piacere. Andybadwool 19:03, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Programmazione RTL Ciao Davide, ti volevo dire che nella programmazione di RTL hai messo pausa autunnale, ma adesso siamo in inverno... :Correggo subito! Grazie! ;) --Cento93 18:58, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Curiosità nella curiosità Da quando conosco questa wiki ho aggiunto due curiosità (quando ho messo la prima non ero iscritto) riguardanti attori che appaiono in un altro episodio, e in entrambi i casi si tratta di attori apparsi nell'episodio Nella tana del lupo ahah. Sai di essere un vero fan quando riconosci un attore visto in una puntata girata 6 anni prima XD #oknonfregavanienteanessuno :=P Andybadwool 18:33, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ahah! Grazie per aver collaborato!--Cento93 18:58, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) A accentata Ciao Davide! Volevo dirti che quella A in SARà RIMBORSATO sta male... ti consiglio di mettere la a accentata maiuscola! (alt+0192 À) e È alt+0200. Ciao da Jeorge :) :O ma che pignolo!Cento93 09:27, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ahahahah :D. Lo so che so' pignolo XD. Jeorge 11:49, gen 21, 2012 (UTC+1). Megavide e Megaupload Adesso non si può ne vedere ne scaricare gli episodi cosa farai ????????? Semircobra32 :Se anzichè chiedere leggessi, risparmieremmo tempo entrambi.--Cento93 13:52, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Info Ciao Cento, da giovedi non danno più nulla per colpa dell'isola dei famosi, ovvero, non si sa quando riprenderanno a darli, probabilmente fin che non finisce l'isola??? Quanto odio l'isola dei famosi! :-) Scusa se quello che ti chiedo è in parte scritto nella Home page, ma è per avere conferma del resto, ovvero che staremo senza cobra per mesi. Insieme alla chiusura di Megavideo è un disastro, arghhh!! Ciao!!!!!!!!!!!! TurboCobra11 :Purtroppo si! Normalmente quando finisce, e si spera che duri poco visto che faranno ascolti da schifo, riprende cobra!--Cento93 17:58, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) AXN puntate delle 18 Ora ci sono le prime stagioni con Ben! :Grazie! COn tutto sto casino di Megavideo non ho più avuto tempo di guardare la programmazione!Cento93 :15:57, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) :Si, ma è 24-26 con Ben, no 21-23..e il collegamento con Ben Jager non è riuscito.